


The Sky and His Rainbow (2.0)

by Gothickprincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Chaos, Fluff and Angst, I have morals!, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Smutt in dream sequence but they'll be in their adult bodies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: Tsuna walked up the stairs to fetch his brother. As he neared the door, he felt a sudden dreap in the pit of his stomach settle. Tsuna took another deep breath and opened the door slowly to his twin brother's room."Mizu-chan?"Tsuna froze, his mouth gap open as he stared at his brother, who was cuddling the seven baby Arcobaleno. His brother slept on, not the least bit bothered, just content to rest."Hie!"When did this happen!?------------





	1. Sawada Mizuki

**Author's Note:**

> So those of you new here. Welcome and stay in for me; this will be a wild ride from start to finish!
> 
> And those of you returning, I had decided to rewrite my story; honestly speaking, when I look back to my old account, it made me internally cringe. I still loved it since it was my first work, so I decided to rewrite it with a bit more form! I apologize for the long wait, but I will get out a chapter every week or so, or so I hope!

The sun was rather bright when it all started.

I was cooking up some breakfast waiting for my brother to come downstairs since we did have school in an hour or so.

“Good morning Mizu-chan.”

I turned around to greet my mother a good morning. She smiles back, sitting down, her eyes twinkling at the spread I made today. 

Ever since I was a child, I have been fond of cooking and made it my goal to learn every dish from my mom. After a while, I had ended up entering a few cooking competitions along with learning new foreign recipes to expand my knowledge.

“Hie! How did it get so late!” The loud yell of my brother is muffling through the quiet kitchen. 

I sigh, shaking my head in disapproval. Mom giggles next to me as I set the plate of food on Tsuna’s usual spot. A few more minutes and a frazzled looking Tsuna pops up, his hair in his typical wild style along with his shirt untucked.

“Why didn’t you wake me, Mizu-chan?” Tsuna whine looking to his younger brother in blatant betrayal.

His younger brother, actually his twin by a few seconds, stood at the same height as him with long straight platinum blonde hair that reaches his mid-back, along with that he has two narrow hazelnut colored eyes with long eyelashes. The only difference between him and his twin is Mizuki’s hair, eye, and built. Unlike him, Mizuki looks androgyne a has been confused with being the other gender multiple times.

“I’m not your alarm clock Tsuna! Man up and learn to take your responsibilities!” Mizuki snaps back, smacking the spatula on the table, forcing Tsuna back to his chair. Tsuna grumbled but decided to eat instead.

“Ma! How lovely you two are, but you should be heading out soon.” Mom got up, putting away her plate. “You boys head out I’ll clean up from here.”

I hum getting up to put my plate away while my brother frantically began shoving food in his mouth.

A few minutes later, we were set to go. I turn and wave our mom goodbye following behind Tsuna.

I looked up, seeing no clouds insight on the rather peaceful morning.

** _‘Somethings coming.’_ **

I blink, forcing my mind back into focus. Looking around, I spotted nothing, thinking maybe I might be getting more paranoid.

_‘Nothing again. Seriously is this a game of hot and cold?’ _I thought to focus once more towards my older brother, who was currently ranting about some anime we both watched.

As for what I am talking about, I’m speaking about the voice in my head. It doesn’t speak, nor does it answer any of my questions, it just wanting me when certain things are going to happen. The first time that I can remember it ever appearing had to be when I was only a small child; my father had just come home for the first time in forever bring with him his boss that Tsuna and I called grandpa. I don’t remember what happened; I remember playing then.

** _‘RUN.HIDE.RUN.HIDE.RUN.HIDE.RUN.RUN.RUN.GET.AWAY!’_ **

I rub my temple feeling a migraine coming. Tsuna throws me a concerned look, but I smile back, reassuring him that all’s good.

_‘Yeah, that was the first time and the last time I ever felt such tremendous fear.’ _I thought as I see the school gates getting closer as we approach.

```

“-So there wasn’t any need to worry in the first place, but you know how they are, so I turned around to grab some other ingredients already seven levels of done when the teacher came back finding half the class on their phone while the rest watched me cook,” I said through my mouthful. I quickly swallow, watching Tsuna nod laughing at my class antics.

Since Tsuna is called Dame-Tsuna in this school, no matter how hard I tried to get rid of that cursed nickname, he doesn’t have any friends besides me, of course. I, on the other hand, am well-loved from the school but don’t befriend them, I mean, why should I care? They scorn my brother for something he can’t control. I’d rather eat my foot than ever socialize with them.

Yeah, no, thanks.

“Pff! man, your class is always so wild when you’re there.” Tsuna said, finding his brother's day amusing. He was going to continue but stopped when the school bell rang, signaling the students to head to class. He sighed, picking up his bento bracing himself for his last class of the day already knowing one way or another, he'll be the butt-end of his class jokes. Unlike his younger brother, who was in 1-A where all the smartest kids stayed, Tsuna was unfortunate to be so stupid and landed on 1-C.

“Anyways, once schools over want to watch the next episode of that anime? Today is Thursday, so we can stop by and grab some snacks on the way back.” Mizuki said, walking next to his twin eyes, twinkling already pumped to head home.

Tsuna felt his heart swell and smiled back to his twin. “ Of course! Can you also make those monster brownies?”

Mizuki chuckled but nodded fondly. Tsuna cheered before they soon parted ways heading to their respective classes.

``

The last bell rang, signaling the end of our torture. Like always, the teachers try to call our attention but to no avail.

Honestly, had they never heard that we aren’t responsive after the bell rings? I feel bad for the teacher, but most don’t care.

“H-Hey Sawada-san?” A meek softly spoke on my right. I turn to see our class representative standing a few feet away. Her hair was pushed away, showing her flushed face as she kept avoiding eye contact.

“Yes?” I ask slinging on my bookbag, shifting it until it was in a more comfortable position.

“I..I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school...Y-You don’t have to if you don’t! B-But…” She shuffled around, looking down at the ground once more. I look at her before sighing.

“I’m sorry I already have plans with my brother,” I said, walking past her. I made it towards the door before I felt a tug on my school jacket. I stop and look back to see her flush, but closed eyes meet mine.

“Would you please consider it? I know it won’t be as fun as hanging out with Dame-Tsuna, but-”

I stop her in mid-sentence, banging my fist harshly on the wooden door. She yelps, letting go of my jacket at last. The room becomes silent as I hide my expression from her.

“...Sorry, I don’t hang out with the trash, try the toilets next time.” I snap, spinning around and pacing down the halls. I don’t need to look back when I heard her legs give out under her.

_‘Honestly the lot of them. None of them deserve any kindness from me if they so stupidly hurt others who don’t fit their mold. So what if he doesn’t get the right answer? I help make sure he gets _ ** _at least _ ** _a solid C, and not everyone is good at sports either. Tsuna…’_

“...He doesn’t deserve such disrespect.” I said in the quiet hallways. I kept walking finally on the first floor of the school. I turn to pass the hall when I bump into someone else.

I am stumbling backward from the sudden contact. I give a small grunt rubbing my face gently.

“Sorry my mistake, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” I said, finally looking up spotting the school's asshole/captain of the kendo club watching me with a glint in his eyes, Kensuke Mochida.

“My, how rude of you, Sawada-san any harder, and you might have injured me,” Mochida said, smirking down on me, his eyes showing trouble.

I took a few steps back weary about his attention to me. 

“..My mistake then, I’ll make sure I won’t do that again. I need to head home senpai. Please excuse me.” I said, trying to walk around him but instead watch the world spin as I’m harshing slammed on the wall. I let out a startled cry as he cages me in.

“Now, now, no need to do that. I want some compensation for that injuring you might have caused me.” Mochida looked away as though think before a grin pulled on his face. “ I know!” He leaned closure, forcing me to press further into the wall. “How about a kiss, hm?” He said, eyes turning dark with lust.

  
_“N-No! _GET OFF ME!”

I move frantically, trying to push Mochida away from me. He tightens his hold on my shoulders, forcing me to still as he closes in. In one last act of deftness, I jerk my leg up, hitting him between his legs. He chokes out a cry hunch forwards as the pain begins to spread. I take this moment to push him again and finally get free from his hold on me. 

I bolt it down the hallways heading straight to the one place only the most suicidal would go. As I near there, I hear Mochida hurried footsteps follow me, feet stomping echo the walls and curses spewing out of his mouth all directed at me. I take a sharp turn seeing the right-hand man of Hibari walking towards my direction. He looked startled for a seconds before raising his eyebrows at my curiosity. I fly by him but grab his jacket spinning around to hide behind his body.

“You bitch! You won’t get away with!-” Mochida stops mid-way, paling at the sight of the disciplinary committee right-hand man.

Said person levels Mochida with a stare waiting for him to continue. He looks to his right, seeing the younger Sawada gasp for air still clutching his jacket in a death grip. He barely knows them by reputation, other than never causing a fuss. Aside from the younger one, he tends to get unwanted attention from the quickest to act in their desire. He straight up to his full height, already knowing what went down.

“...Is there a problem here? Should I get Hibari-sama’s attention?” Tetsuya Kusakabe asked, watching Mochida take a step back. 

“N-No sir,” Mochida said through grit teeth already admitting defeat.

“Then leave for home, the class ended fifteen minutes ago,” Tetsuya-san said, pointing down the hall. Mochida nodded onde before hurrying his ass away from the disciplinary committee member.

Once gone, Mizuki relaxed his hold then let go of fixing his jacket and hair, knowing how much of a mess he might look.

“Sorry about that, Tetsuya-san. I didn’t mean to bring you into my trouble.” I said bowing to him in both gratitude and also an apology.

“It’s fine, but you need to learn to protect yourself, I don’t want to be bothered with something so simple,” Tetsuya said walking around me to continue his walk down the hall. 

I don’t say anything back and hear him leave me to my thoughts. I stayed there for a few more seconds before finally walking once more, heading to the front of the school to meet with my brother.

My hands were white from how hard I grip them, but no one seemed to notice.

  
  


``

Later much later during the night, the voice spoke up once more.

** _‘....-FIND--THERE’S--A WAY-...SAVE!’_ **

The hair on the back of my head stood on edge. I looked around my room, trying to pinpoint what it was. Nothing was missing; my bookshelf was still standing straight, my bed neatly made while my other drawers were still closed, I was at my desk working on my homework. I looked back to my window the curtains pulled to the side showing the beautiful night so no danger there, even so, I stood up to double-checked and found nothing once more.

“Maybe I should listen to Tsuna and stop watching those horror movies so late at night,” I mumble to myself, I pull the curtain loose to shield the outside world from within my room. Still a bit paranoid, I open my door, hearing my brother playing on his gaming console. Finally relaxed, I turn back to my homework to finish it for once.

Outside hidden deep in the tree, there stood a suit-wearing infant watching the older Sawada play away his day. For a second there, he swore that the younger Sawada found him out, but it was just his imagination, no one can see him; after all, he is **_The_** **_World’s Greatest Hitman_**_._

_“ _Oho? How exciting this mission will be.”


	2. Chaotic Entrance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! New chapter baby!
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudo's, I love reading them!

You ever slept with your phone under your pillow? If so, then you’ll know what I currently felt as I slowly rose from slumber. There was just one small problem, though.

My phone is currently charging on my desk.

Still, my eyes reluctantly open to meet with a dark room. I have never feared the dark before, and while Tsuna and I use to share a place, he was always the one who needed it. I free one of my arms from the thick covers currently piled on top of me since I tend to get rather cold during the night to rub the sleep from my eyes. I turn to look at my alarm clock, which read at half-past four in the morning. I frown, turning on my side now facing my desk. I focus on my poster hanging above my desk, showing the picture of my favorite superhero as a kid.

_ ‘I should take that off soon; I don’t even like that hero anymore.’ _ I sluggishly thought to myself, feeling my eyes drop once more. I yawn then turn to snuggle my pillow already half asleep. My eyes blink once, twice, then rolled to the back of my eyes as slept came to me. The room blurred, skipping past the shadow currently sitting on my chair. Finally, my eyes slip shut.

_ ‘Why is there a shadow on my chair?...I...should…’ _ That thought cut off as I fell back asleep, unaware of the dangers currently lurking in my room.

The morning sun peeked inside the room, waking me up from my slumber. I furrow my eyebrow in annoyance; I could have sworn I closed them this morning.

“Mizu-chan! It’s time for school, sweetie!” Mom said from downstairs.

Reluctantly I get up and start getting dressed. Half-way to putting on my school shirt, I look at my empty chair facing my bed.

“Hm? Maybe I was asleep after all.” I said out loud, finally finished, and headed downstairs to start our morning breakfast. Mom usually woke me up an hour early so I can make the food while she goes and gets the mail and sweeps the front steps to the house.

“Morning, mom!” I said once I finally reach downstairs. She nods back, looking through the mail, it must be some good coupons because a second later she rushes off to her room, a bright smile dancing on her face. A bit curious but also didn’t want to pry, I turn back to start on some scrambled eggs and a side of mashed potatoes with garlic and bacon bits.

“Tsuna! Wake up, or we’ll be late again!” I holler to the empty kitchen. I smiled as I smelt the aroma coming together, boy was he glad to have gotten into American cuisines!

I roll my eyes hearing no response, but then again, he never woke up in time. I turn to grab four plates, setting them down on the table then filling them with today’s breakfast.

I freeze as I recount the number of plates.

“Four? I must still be asleep if I put another plate, but…” I whisper to myself, trying to think about when was the last time I had put an extra plate. Coming up blank, I turned to remove it when the doorbell rang.

“Ara, Mizuki, do you mind getting that? I’m going to get your brother out of bed.” Mom said, already walking up the stairs. I sigh, grabbing a small moist towel to clean my hands as I head towards the front door.

“Hello?” I said, swinging the door open. I looking around puzzled, seeing no one there. I turn to shut the door when the door stops abruptly.

“Ciaossu!”

I jump back, looking around for the voice when the sudden urge to look down overwhelms me. Following my instincts, I freeze at the small figure standing before me.

A small infant stood a few feet away; he barely reached my knee for crying out loud! He wore a black suit with a dark red shirt tucked underneath. On his head laid a black fedora with an orange band. His big black eyes pierced into my .it was like looking into the abyss. But the strangest thing had to be his curly sideburns and pet lizard? What?

My eyes skim past the yellow pacifier, already freaked out by this person?

“U-Uh, hello?” I dumbly said back I watched him watching me with his knowing gaze.

_ ‘ I don’t know why, but every hair on my body is standing on edge _ .’ I thought as I watch him blink, it seems he found what he was looking for as I tip his fedora towards me.

“Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, the Home Tutor, and I’m here to see Sawada Tsunayoshi!” He pulls out a flyer from out of nowhere, holding it up for me to read. “ Starting from today, he’ll be my student until I complete my mission of turning him into a great leader for the future!”

I stare at him then to the flyer; I do this a few more times trying to figure out how the hell this had happened in the first place. I certainly didn’t call him, nor did Tsuna ever take about a home tutor? That only left-

“Ara! You're early, sensei!” My mother said, appearing from the last steps of the stairway. She took a few steps forward as I hear the same old sounds of my brother tripping down the stairs.

He yelps and grunts as he rolls down the stairs before finally smacking his head on the floor. He whines, rubbing his head in pain. 

Meanwhile, I move to check on any injuries he might have gotten from that tumble. Even if this happens daily everywhere, I still check to be on the safe side.

“Tsuna, how many times have we told you not to run down the stairs.” I scold him giving him a once over to make sure I hadn’t missed anything.

“S-Sorry Mizu-chan, I’ll try to be more careful next time.” Tsuna sullenly said back, eyes full of guilt. I sigh fondly, shaking my head.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.” We both move our heads around to look at reborn. “Starting from today, I’ll be your home tutor, call me Reborn!” He said tipping his fedora,

Mom cooed over Reborn, complimenting his early success.

  
“What the hell is going on?” Tsuna mutters to me.

I shrug my shoulders, just accepting today's weirdness. “You tell me, I just make the food.”

We both look at each other, then walk back to the kitchen. I see Reborn already sitting in one of the empty chairs which had the extra food I accidentally made a few minutes back.

“Boys!” We turn to our mom. “ As of today, Reborn will be Tsuna’s home tutor; please take good care of him!” With that, she turned to sit and eat. 

Tsuna and I shared a mutual confused look, then went to eat. We can piece this mess together later after we had fed and had half our brian back, that is.

——

For the most part, I am mostly okay with things.

Ok, I lied, but can you blame me? I just found out that our dad is a fucking Mafia man, but not only that, somehow Tsuna is destiny to become this decimo guy who rules one-third of the Mafia world, AKA Mafia King Tsuna!

I stop from my internal spiral as I feel something whack me upside the head.

“Baka Mizu-chan, I can sense your childless from here,” Reborn said, now standing on my shoulder. 

Currently, we were walking towards the school, seeing as how Tsuna involuntary ditched me to confess to Kyoko-san. Seriously, props to Tsu-Kun, but even I would smack him then listen to him at the state that he is currently going.

Yup, because if I didn’t make it clear, this day is going to shit, and it hasn’t even hit twelve.

“Sorry, but can you blame me? It sounds like a bad plot to some shitting anime-OW!” I yell as he wacks me once more, with I now identify as his pet chameleon who transforms into inanimate objects.

Again, today is a fucking shitty day.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” I said, rubbing my abused head. He gives me a weird look that speaks doom, then turns to look in front of us. I pout but also look ahead, not wanting to question this strange being next to me.

“But really, what do you expect? We’re are literal twelve-year-olds, and we don’t do excitement all that much. Wait, I lie, there was that summer a few years back-wait nevermind.” I said, shaking my head to get rid of those absurd memories.

Yeah, that’s best left to the past.

“Oho? What makes you think I need your compliance in the first place? My job is to raise Tsuna as the Vongola decimo; they never said anything about being  _ nice _ .” Reborn mocked Mizuki, his voice giving away his utter amusement to the younger Sawada twin. 

In his file, Mizuki wasn’t anywhere near his line of focus, but the more he stays near, the more he gets the feeling that he’s missing something significant. It’s in his nature to know things and in turn, hold them in a vise grip, so it was no surprise that he decided to learn more of the younger twin.

“Sheesh, calm down. I’m just asking.”

“You should learn when to curb that curious mouth of yours, information about our world can cost you your life. I hope you’re aware of that.” Reborn snapped back, his signal that he's done with this conversation. If all goes well, then he will be having minimal contact with Sawada Mizuki.

  
  
  


“...Was he going commando necessary?”

** _WACK!_ **

——

“Tsuna?”

Groan.

“Tsu-kun. You can’t hide forever.” I said tiredly.

“Watch me, I already have you to give me food and water, and this will be my shelter.” Tsuna snapped back, though it lost some of its effects since we were in the storage room.

It seems that when Tsuna went off to confess his love to Kyoko-san, he ended up scaring her away, which prompt Mochida to force Tsuna to a Kendo duel for Kyoko-san honor. If that isn’t bad enough, the whole school has been relentlessly teasing him about him asking out Kyoko-san in his underwear.

“Come on, bro, we can’t stay here forever. Let’s go home after school. Okay?” I ask, trying to pry him away from the little corner he is huddle in.

“Wow, an African spider. Never saw one of these this far away.”

Tsuna and I both scream, running the hell away from the storage room. Like hell, I'm staying in a room with that nightmare shit, no thanks, no how.’

Outside I see Reborn popping out of a fire extinguisher box. “ A Mafia boss doesn’t run away from a fight Dame-Tsuna.”

“Reborn!” I snap, glaring into his eyes, infant or not. I won’t tolerate any disrespect to my brother in front of my face.

His eyes never waver, looking right at Tsuna. “Even if you lose, you’ll be cooler then running away like a coward. Most girls will see it as an act of bravery, which is always an attractive trait to have.”

“Hie! Never, ever, ever! I’ll lose in five seconds flat.” Tsuna wailed frantically, shaking his head in denial.

Reborn raises an eyebrow. “Oho? Not even if it concerns your brother?”

We both look at each other, wondering what he’s talking about, but then it clicked for me. It seems my face gave away to panic as Tsuna became worried. 

“Mizu-chan? What does he mean?” He asks something in the back of Tsuna’s head itched, it whispers how he wouldn’t like the results he finds.

“N-Nothing Tsuna. I already took care of it-”

“-It seems that Mochida has put your brother as the trophy, while he is fighting for Kyoko-san honor, he is also trying to win Mizu-chan from you,” Reborn said, putting his two cents in our conversation.

I glare at him again, about to yell how I wasn’t a trophy to be won over.

** _“WHAT.”_ **

I snap my head back to Tsuna, who now had an unreadable expression on his face. I got worried the longer he stands there, then suddenly he turns and marches across the hall heading towards the gym. 

“Tsu-Tsuna, wait!” I yell after him, already following him to the gym. I turn to yell at Reborn but see him already gone.

What a prick.

No matter what I say or try, I already tried pulling him away but ended up getting dragged. Damn! Where did he get such strength in the first place? Is it that deathperation thing Reborn was going on about earlier? So many questions yet only very few are answered as we near the gym doors.

The doors are thrown open as my brother steps in, a glare in his usual scared face trips Mochida in his opening speech.

“Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi! I challenge you to a kendo match for the honor of Kyoko-chan! The winner will also get Mizu-Chan as a prize!” Mochida said, pointing at me as I reel back in shock.

“What the hell are you on about, uh?! I’m not your fucking trophy for shit!” I yelled as I hear the other students talk amongst themselves, I know that a few students have been lusting over me, mostly girls than boys, but to see him go this far.

Yeah, my creeper vibes are going off.

“Sawada-san!” We both turn and see our baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi throwing a wooden sword for my older brother to use.

I step back as Tsuna walks forward, his earlier confidence gone as he gets intimidated by the size of the crowd.

Meanwhile, I've whisked away and pulled next to Kyoko-san, who gives me a strained smile, also done with today's bullshit.

“Fuck all of you.” I sneer, looking at my brother get ready.

“Ready?’ Mochida asked while putting on his headgear.

_ “BEGIN!” _

He swings his wooden sword while Tsuna dodges it to the left. Tsuna lifts his wooden sword with much effort; it is weighted. He tries to swing to block the incoming attack forcing the two wooden swords to meet with a loud. They both push trying to push the other back, but since Mochida has more experience, he quickly slides the wooden sword agaisnt Tsuna and spins, bringing it down on his shoulder.

“I can’t watch this,” I softly muttering to myself, drowned out by the cheering of the group. I turn to my left, trying to spot anyone to help stop this. “ I need to stop this somehow.”

On the far corner, I spotted our school demon, Hibari Kyoya, leaning on the wall watching the match with no interest other than the fact that they are explicit entertainment to him.

I glare finding him a disgrace for being our disciplinary committee even though he doesn’t do jack shit to help out those who genuinely like right now.

I turn to look at Yamamoto-san; he is laughing with some of his baseball friends finding my brother’s beat down amusing. Well, it may be for him but not for me! Who do they think is going to help clean these injuries!?

“God, I hate these fucking guys.” I hiss turning to look around the room to help stop this fight, it was hard to do seeing as I heard my brother yelp and cry out in pain when Mochida wooden sword would smack him in either his stomach or face.

**‘LOOKUP’**

I blink turning to look outside the window hanging above our heads. For a second I was about it call it nothing but then out of the corner of my eye, I spot him. There, standing on the edge of the next building over, Reborn eyes met mine.

It was a brief second, but I felt a tug deep within.

‘....Help him…’

I blink for just a second and then next I hear a deafening bang. I whirl around spotting my brother on the floor.

My heartbeat for a second, then the next moment, Tsuna shooting up as he yells to the sky. His clothes disappear leaving him in his underwear.

“ PROTECT MIZU-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!”

Mochida hardly stood a chance.

At that moment the breathe I didn't know I was holding let loose, my shoulders dropping in their relief. I turn to look at Tsuna’s new tutor but found no one there. Either way, I am thankful to him.

——-

“Thanks for the wonderful food Mizu-chan,” Reborn said, honestly impressed by the young teens cooking abilities.

“For such a small baby, you sure know how to eat!” Mizuki smiled ego nicely stroked, he took Reborns plate leaving him with his thoughts.

_ ‘The state of Tsuna is far more severe then I imagine. What the hell was that Baka-Itemitsu thinking sealing his son's flames? Did he forget how much of a struggle his life would turn out?’ _ Reborn darkly thought, he took another sip of juice thinking about his new student.

Watching the match between Mochida and Tsunayoshi brought light to the Hitman. It seemed that Tsunayoshi did know where to move, his eyes told him so, but when it came to actually do it, his body did the exact opposite. Numerous times he tried to dodge and always failed. Now if he was to dodge a few hits he would just say that Tsunayoshi is just bad at dodging. But his eyes never lied. The seal truly messed him up, damn near crippling him.

Mizuki began to hum while washing the dishes. Reborns focus now on him.

Then there’s his twin, Mizuki, unlike Tsunayoshi, Mizuki shows no signs of flame activations. But then again it can also be that they are twinning.

Extremely rare, but in some cases, there have been Skies who either are twins or are like twins, that they share their sky flames, they feed off of each other while also supporting the other. 

In their case, it’s a slim chance but it would make sense, after all, most sky who is sealed never last for more than a few years before committing suicide.

‘ _ But if that were the case, why haven’t I felt a lick of his twins flames? I best leave it for later, his twin isn’t my problem _ .’ Reborn thought heading off to Tsuna’s room to sleep.

He passed by a good chance of getting his questions answered as Mizuki went to the room next to Tsuna.

For the briefest of moments, Mizuki’s eyes flickered with color.

Tomorrow will be a busy day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter is done and over!
> 
> As for the changes,
> 
> One. Reborn is only sent here to teach Tsuna how to be a mafia boss. Mizuki isn't his focus and treats this as a job. For now, that is. But Mizuki does have his pull towards the hitman, which in the next chapter or two. Will be shown
> 
> Second, Mizuki does hate both Kyoya and Takeshi. He isn't able to forgive any of them for how they ignore his brother's suffering. But he does make it a point to be friendly with them. He won't like them, but he won't also blatantly curse at them.
> 
> Third I realized the lack of Nana in my old story, so I added her actions to make it more real. Seriously he shouldn't be too independent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading so far! 
> 
> Now the tea is spill in the next chapter will be juicier!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comments. They keep me going!


End file.
